Now or Never
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: Zuko's still hunting the Avatar. But what happens when he agrees to help save one of the Avatar's friends? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

: ) Hey So this is a new story I thought of looking at my drawings. Funny ha

well R&R ENJOY : )

* * *

chapter one

Huang Island

* * *

" Aang Prince Zuko's on our tail and you want to land, were he saw you!" Sokka shouted. Aang nodded and laughed. " We'll land behind a hill or something and then have Appa leave but we'll stay." Katara and Sokka stared at Aang and looked at each other. " Um but we need Appa." "and won't he notice sometime that we're not on Appa?" Sokka blurted out. " But he'll fly back when Zuko's he's chasing him, Appa will fly in some clouds and then come back with out the Prince noticing." Katara laughed and looked at the island. " I think it might work, and this island is beauiful!" Sokka looked at Katara and threw his hands in the air. " You guy are completely crazy!" Katara rolled her eyes and looked back at the island. " Aang look over there." Katara said and pointed to a big hill. Aang smiled. " Appa yip yip." and they got closer to the hill.

" This is too easy." Zuko said to himself. " Uncle their going to try to make me chase them down, hes tried this to many time with me." Uncle Iroh smiled and walked up to his nephew. " I have to say Prince Zuko I'm very proud of you." Zuko nodded and looked at the avatar's bison through the telescope. " No." Prince Zuko whispered. " Oh my are they landing at?" " Yes Uncle, their landing on Huang island!"

Aang felt a push as he tried to land Appa. Appa growned and tried to turn around. " Come on boy you can do it." Aang said and patted the bison on the head. Appa growned and flew closer to the ground. " Aang whats wrong with Appa?" Katara said and grabbed on tight to Appa's saddle. " Ya Aang maybe this wasn's a good idea can't you tell Appa doesn't want to land maybe theres something wrong with the island." Sokka said and held on to Appa's saddle also. " Just hold on guys." Aang looked back and could feel a pull like the island was. Cursed like..Huang island. His eyes widend and he tried to turn around but Appa didn't move.

" What are we going to do Prince Zuko?" Iroh looked at his thinking nephew. " I'll go alone Huang won't take over my body, because of my scar." Zuko turned around and walked to his room. " The Blue Spirit will take this mission." Iroh smiled and nodded. " The Blue Spirit can do anything." Iroh whispered to himself.

" Come on Appa come on boy." Aang said trying to turn Appa around. " Aang whats happening?" Katara looked down at the island and it looked as if it had hands and was pulling them in. Katara squinted and saw a beautiful woman. Katara cocked her eyebrow and gasped when the woman touched her. She screamed as the woman's hands burned into her arm. Sokka crawled over to Katara and started shaking her. " Katara, Katara wake up!" Sokka shouted. Katara's eyes were pure white and she was screaming. Sokka felt something warm and looked at her arm. There was a burn the shape of a hand. Katara's eyes turned back into her blue eyes and she fainted.

* * *

Kinda got that exercist thing going on but I thought it was kinda scary. I like scary!

R&R

- Zutarafan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey chapter two yaaaa. R&R Enjoy: )

* * *

chapter two

* * *

" Prince Zuko , you must hurry before Huang sees the waterbender." Zuko nodded and put on the blue spirit mask. " I'll be back as soon as possible." Zuko said and left. Zuko ran into the forest. He moved a branch out of his way and jumped over a big fallen over tree. He looked around trying to hear any noise that would direct him to the Avatar and his friends. " Aang don't touch her just leave her!" Zuko raised an eyebrow that was easy. He shrugged and walked over to the Avatara and his water tribe friends. Aang looked over Sokka's shoulder and smiled. " The Blue Spirit!" Zuko looked at the past out waterbender on the ground with the hand mark of Huang on her arm, but stood his ground.

" Who are you what do you want?" Sokka yelled and pulled out his boomerang. Zuko walked up to them and looked at the girl. He looked at Aang. Aang sighed. " Huang must have known we were coming because she pulled us down and Katara somehow conntacted her." Zuko nodded and pulled out a little mushroom shaped bottle out of his belt. He opend the girls mouth and poured it into her mouth.

" What was that?" Aang asked and walked up beside the blue spirit. He handed the bottle to Aang. " Somdo oil?" Aang raised an eyebrow. " What does it do?" the blue spirit pointed to the girl. Katara opend her eyes and sat up. " Sokka, Aang?" Katara looked at them and smiled. " Who was that woman?" She looked at her arm and saw the hand mark. The blue spirit took her arm gently and observed the burn mark. He looked at her. "Have you ever heard of the demon Huang?" Katara nodded. "Shes a fire nation demon who takes the soul of theperson she wants to be for the next thousand years." Zuko nodded. "And it's been about five thousand years, and no one has come to her island, but you have and she wants your body thats why you saw her." Katara smiled. "I don't believe in the legond."

Zuko nodded. "But you sould because your on her island." Katara's eyes widend and she took the blue spirits hand off of her arm. " Your real who are you?" Aang walked up to them and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Hes Prince Zuko." Katara and Sokka gasped. " Prince Zuko? Why did you save me?" Katara looked at him and he took off his mask. Aang frowned "I knew there was something familiar about this island, This is the island Avatar Zuko trapped Huang on." Zuko nodded. " And we have to get your friend out of here unless we want Huang loose into the world again." Aang nodded. " But I don't know how to fire bend!" Sokka and Aang looked at Zuko. " Wait, what do you mean loose again?" Zuko looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew the story?" Katara frowned. "I was little okay!" Zuko sighed and got comfy.

_Story_

_About seven thousand years ago Avatar Zuko and four other men. Sakok, Anang, Kuzon, and Heru. Defeated a very powerful demon. But back then Huang was such a strong, and powerful demon she controled all of the Elements and sacrafist what ever woman she wanted to get a new body. But when Sakok, Anang,Kuzon, and Avatar Zuko got together they found out they were just as strong or even stronger then her._

_With Avatar Zuko being able to control all of the elements, and Sakok water, Anang air, Kuzon fire, and Heru earth. They over through Huang and chased her to the island Subukos. All of the benders made a fortrace that only a bender could pass throw and once she or he has it is broken. About a thousand years later a young woman of the water nation went in there and Huang took her body. Her name was Dinesay. To this very day Huang is in the body Dinesay. It doesn't look old or anything. Only dirty and matty. And Avatar Niken and four other bender's inprisoned her on Subukos island once again and renamed it Huang island._

_end of story_

" So now Huang wants my body?" Katara and Zuko nodded. " Why mine, why not one of you guys?" They all looked at each other. " Bacause Huang's a woman she doesn't take over a man's body, she can turn to look like it but not for a long period of time." Katara's mouth flew open. " Thats not fair! Why only women? Thats so..so stupid!" Katara looked at Zuko who was staring at somthing in the forest. "Prince Zuko?" Zuko looked at her and put a finger to his lips. " Shhh." He looked back at the spot and got up. " Huang knows your here."

* * *

So how was that? I think it was interesting. Well R&R

-Zutarafan


End file.
